


Al Dente

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Also the author regrets everything, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Nap, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess???, If you know me dont read this unless i ask you to, Jeremy centric, LET THEM BE G A Y, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, also song in the tittle is al dente by jack stuaber, been thinkin bout them, does pepperland even have house???? where do they sleep??? Outside????, hhhggg i hyperfixed on this movie dont judge me, i still need to update glass onion whoops, i think it fits them, including me the author, its 2 am let me have this, its been a month :(, or do i cant stop you, tag hell right here, this rare pair is a guity pleasure, where is fic going? not even i know, wowie a fanfic about a beatles movie yet the beatles dont appear in this, ys is hard to write for sinces it's so VAUGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: "Life made you bitter, I can make you tender!"





	Al Dente

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this. Hi welcome to this V E RY self indulgent fanfic I wrote 2 am enjoy! :D

Jeremy has never felt love before, of course he’s felt love for things such as books and art and knowledge but never a love for a  _ person _ . He’d never yearned for someone or gotten flustered just by thinking of them. He’s never felt a love like this before. 

Love was  _ very _ confusing and overwhelming for the poor nowhere man. So naturally he consulted his books to learn about love and much he did learn about it.

He learned that love could hurt and heal. 

That love was a paradox that was best left unsolved.

That love is a rainbow of colours and meanings.

He also learned an unfortunate thing about love 

That love could be  _ unrequited _

He certainly hope his wasn’t

  
  



End file.
